Alpha and Omega High School
by Art Fanatic
Summary: Humphery has just gone back to school but is worse than he thinks it is. Getting beaten up, having things stolen but he won't stop until he gets the one he loves.
1. Introduction

It was the start of high school. Humphery Jameson arrived in his cobalt blue was weraing a denim t-shirt and shorts. "Man I hate school," said Humphery.

"Well you have to go Humphery," said Humphery's brother, Kane

"Without it you would be lost in life," said Humphery's younger sister, Bella Rose. The Jameson was a mess. After their mother and father died in a fatal plane crash Humphery looked after everyone. Humphery was the oldest with him being 18, next was Kane. Kane was a brown wolf with black streaks on his back. He also bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a deep blue button-up shirt with long denim shorts. Kane was also 18 and in Year 12. Bella Rose was the baby. She had light blue fur and green eyes. She was wearing a white and black dress with tights. She was 17 turning 18 this year and is Year 12.

"Yeah I know but it's just..." Humphery didn't finish because he was pointing in the direction of Kate Maverick. She was golden, tanned wolf with deep hazel eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue denim jeans and high heels. To Bell (her nickname) and Kane it looked very plain but to Humphery she looked gorgeus. "Is she still dating Garth?" asked Bell.

"I heard rumors that they broke up," said Kane. This made Humphery's ears lift up. Humphery saw Garth get out of his car and he started walking over Kate. Just as soon as Garth touched Kate they started arguing. Humphery could partially hear what they saying. "Garth, I tought told you we were through!" said Kate.

"Yeah I know but I just can't stay away from you," said Garth

"Yeah, well you know what you can just forget about us ever being a thing!" yelled Kate as she stomped off into the school. Humphery was looking forward to the rest of the year.


	2. First Day

The Jameson family walked into the school to see the usual high school layout. Friends meeting up with friends, boyfriends getting back together with their girlfriends and teachers walking the hallways. Humphrey had reached his locked when he noticed someone had come up to him.

"Hey Humphrey, how's it going?" said the wolf. Humphrey instantly knew who it was. "I'm fine thanks Salty," said Humphrey.

"Look over there," said Salty, pointing in the direction of Kate. He realized that Kate was crying. Humphrey was soon walking over to her. "Hey Kate, are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine.." she said quietly.

"I know you Kate and when you say that you're lying," he said.

Kate then giggled a little bit. "Yeah," she said.

"So tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Well it's just the break-up between Garth and I has gotten to me," she said.

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"Well it happened during the holidays and it was on our anniversary that I broke up with him because I found out he was cheating on me," she said.

"Wow, that's rough," he said. Just then Kate's step-sister, Jade, came up to the two. "Hey sis! Hey Humphrey!" Jade said happily. Just then the bell rang. "Come on Kate let's go to class," said Jade.

"Yeah just a minute," said Kate, "Humphrey, can you walk me to class?"

"Um, sure," said Humphrey. Just as Kate and Humphrey started walking Garth ran ahead and pelted Humphrey with water balloons. Kate only got wet a little wet but Humphrey's shirt was soaking. Garth and his mates were walking away laughing. Just then Kane came up to Humphrey and gave him a spare plain white polo shirt. "Thanks bro," said Humphrey. Humphrey then removed his shirt which left Kate blushing and breathless. Kate never realized it before but she could make out Humphrey's chest pecs and six-pack. She also noticed he had muscles.

"So should we go to class?" said Humphrey.

"Yeah sure," said Kate


	3. LUNCH TIME!

Humphrey and Kate were headed for their first class: Maths. Humphrey and Kane were the two smartest wolves in class. Their teacher, Mr Solimann, was, according to them, the strictest teacher. He made the students hate Maths.

=DURING MATHS=

"Kate, do you understand any of this?" asked Jade.

"No not really," replied Kate.

"Well we could always ask.. them," said Jade. Kate then realized she was pointing at Kane and Humphrey. "But won't you're boyfriend be a little angry?" asked Kate.

"Yeah but I'm just going to ask him if he can tutor me," replied Jade, "What about you and him?"

"I don't know," said Kate.

"How about this, if I ask Kane you ask Humphrey. Deal?" said Jade.

"Deal," she replied. They then realized the teacher was staring at them. They then instantly got back to work.

"And finished!" said Humphrey, "What about you bro?"

"I just have one more... done!" said Kane just as the bell went. Kate and Jade both sighed because they were no where near finished. Periods 2 and 3 flew by quickly and before everyone knew it was lunch time. Humphrey and Kane had met up with Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch and Bella-Rose. "So guys where do you want to go for lunch?" Humphrey asked.

"How about Subway?" Bella-Rose suggested.

"Yeah Subway!" said Shakey. Shakey had always had a crush on Humphrey's little sister.

"Nah, I think Mcdonalds," said Mooch.

"Yeah sure that sounds good," said Kane. So Humphrey, Kane, Bella-Rose and Shakey hopped into Humphrey's car and Hutch,Salty and Mooch got into Hutch's car and headed for Mcdonalds.

=AT MCDONALDS=

When Humphrey and his friends arrived at Mcdonalds, Humphrey knew someone he hated was here. "What's wrong bro," asked Kane.

"It's that!" Humphrey pointed towards the black Alfa Romeo and Kane knew who's car it was. "Just because Garth is here doesn't mean anything," said Kane.

"You're right!" said Humphrey. The gang then walked into the restaurant and saw Garth and his mates, Jaws and Lax. He also saw Kate and Jade.

"Well look here guys looks like the dork kingdom has just arrived," said Garth. Kate and Jade were behind Garth when he said this and were disgusted.

"Really!" said Humphrey excitedly, "Is the kingdom behind these two beautiful wolves?"

Everyone in Humphrey's group and Kate and Jade started to laugh. Garth then heard this comment and walked over to Humphrey. "You better watch your mouth," said Garth.

"And you need to wash yours. Ever heard of mouth wash?" joked Humphrey.

"You better watch your back!" Garth said angrily as he left the restaurant. This left the girls and the gang to order in peace.

Kate then walked over to Humphrey who was sitting down. "That was pretty funny what you said back there," said Kate.

"Thanks," said Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey can I ask you something?" she said.

"Yeah sure Kate," said Humphrey.

"Well after school I have cheerleading practice and do you think after that you could come around to my house?"

This made Humphrey grow hot. " Yeah sure, why?"

"I need tutor for Maths," said Kate.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there," said Humphrey.

"Okay thanks," she replied. Jade then called Kate over and knew that they had to go. "See ya Humphrey," she said.

"Okay bye," said Humphrey. Humphrey was super excited for the end of the day.


	4. A Horrible Injury

Humphrey and his friends arrived back at school with just enough time to get to fourth period. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and before everyone knew it was the end of the day. The buses were outside, wolves driving in their cars and others walking home. Some people had football practice and cheerleading practice. Kane was on the football team and Bella-Rose was on the cheerleading squad. Humphrey just went there to watch his younger siblings. Humphrey never really had anyone to talk so drew in his sketchbook. Humphrey was about to start drawing, when he saw the cheerleaders come out. The cheerleaders were a long sleeve top that covers there chest (this means you can see there stomach) and deep blue skirts. Humphrey saw Kate in her uniform and he couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Hey bro," said Kane.

"Oh hey," said Humphrey.

"So are you ready to watch us practice?" he said.

"Yeah," he said. Humphrey sat behind the cheerleaders so he was going to watch them instead. Humphrey then put in his earphones and started listening to  
_Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea._ After about 30 half an hour the cheerleaders were sent to the benches. Kate then sat beside Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey, what are you doing?" asked Kate.

"Sketching," replied Humphrey.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Come on Humphrey it's just one drawing," said Kate. Kate then snatched the sketchbook from Humphrey's hands and she was astounded. Humphrey was sketching of her.

"I know it's terrible," said Humphrey.

"No... it's beautiful," said Kate.

"Really you think so!?" said Humphrey excitedly.

"Yeah it's amazing," she replied. Kate then realized Humphrey had an earphone in and she took the other one.

"Kate no!" yelled Humphrey. Kate was shocked to here what Humphrey was listening to. He was listening to _Sirens by Cher Lloyd. _

Kate and Humphrey sat awkwardly and watched the rest of the football team's practice. The football team consisted of Garth, Jaws, Lax, Hutch, Can-do, Kane, Shakey and Salty. Garth was the captain of the team.

"So who are we going up against this week?" Humphrey asked.

"We're going up against the Caspar High Cheetahs," answered Kate. The cheetahs were coming 3rd and the Jasper sharks were 2nd. The best team in the state is the Lon-do Bulls.

Training was still going on and Jaws noticed something strange. Kane was staring at his girlfriend, Jade. This made Jaws furious so Jaws, Garth and Lax made a plan.

Kane had the ball when, out of nowhere, Garth, Lax and Jaws piled on top of Kane. Humphrey was sitting far away but he could hear this horrible, cracking sound. As soon as Humphrey heard this he ran out on to the field to his brother.

"Kane are you okay?!" Humphrey said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kane said, "I just need these jerks off me!" Garth, Lax and Jaws got off Kane and Humphrey saw something that made him want to puke.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate asked as she was walking towards him. Humphrey pointed towards Kane's arm. Kate then vomited.

"What's wrong!?" Kane asked angrily.

"Look at your arm bro!" Humphrey yelled. Kane then looked at his arm. He realized that one of the bones in his arm was sticking up. Kane then pushed the bone pack in and let out a loud yell of pain.

Coach Max arrived just in time and called an ambulance. This had Humphrey very worried because he didn't go with him.

"Are you okay Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Humphrey said.

"You know you don't have to come to my house if you don't want to," said Kate.

"No I'll still come," Humphrey said.

"Do you want to go in my car?" Kate asked.

"Nah I'll go in mine," Humphrey replied.

Humphrey, Kate and Jade left the football grounds at went to their cars. Kate and Jade's house was only 15 minutes away Everyone arrived at the house and it was only 5:30pm. Humphrey just parked his car around the corner.

"So are you coming in?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I am," Humphrey replied.


	5. An Interesting Study Date

Kate, Jade and Humphrey went inside. To Humphrey's surprise their house was very large with two floors. "Welcome home my daughters," said Kate's mother, Eve.

"Mum Humphrey going to be here for a little while so he can help me with my maths," Kate said.

"Okay," replied Eve, "But don't have too much fun."

"Come on Humphrey, let's go to my room," Kate said.

"Okay," Humphrey replied. Kate took Humphrey's hand and ran upstairs into Kate's room. "So shall we get started?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah but can I get changed?" Kate asked. Humphrey forgot that Kate was still in her cheerleading uniform.

"Yeah sure I'll just wait outside," Humphrey said.

"Okay," she replied. Kate took only about 10 minutes to change into something more suitable. Kate opened the door and she was wearing a short sleeve top and jean shorts.

"So you wanna start the tutoring?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure," Humphrey replied as he walked into Kate's room.

=30 MINS LATER=

"Okay I get it now," Kate said.

"So are we done now because I'm not explaining this again," Humphrey said.

"Yeah sure," Kate said as she was packing up her books.

"What's the time?" Humphrey asked.

"6:10," Kate said, "You can stay for a little while if you want."

"Well what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked.

"Talk," Kate said.

"About?" Humphrey asked.

"Well," Kate said as she turned her chair to face him, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Various things," Humphrey replied.

"Such as?" Kate asked.

"Well art, music, dance, singing and gym," Humphrey said, "What about you?"

"Well I like dancing, singing and the beach," Kate said.

"Can I hear you sing?" Humphrey said. This made Kate's heart sink.

"Well I would but I don't want to," Kate said.

"What why?" Humphrey asked.

"Well it was when I was 15," Kate said, "I was performing and someone yelled out "You suck shit!" and their friends were going at me and I developed stage fright."

"Wow that's rough," Humphrey said, "But I won't do that."

"You really want to hear me sing?" Kate asked.

"Yeah!" Humphrey said excitedly.

"Okay," Kate said. Kate walked over to her stereo where she plugged in her phone. _Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea _started to play. Kate then started to sing at Ariana's part. Humphrey was listening as her voice sounded magical. Harmonizing with the music and hitting the notes perfectly.

"So how did I sound?" Kate asked, "It was horrible wasn't it?"

"No it was beautiful," Humphrey replied.

"Thank you," Kate said as she gave Humphrey a hug.

"Humphrey?" Kate said.

"Yeah?" Humphrey replied.

"There's something bothering me," Kate said.

"What it is?" Humphrey asked.

"Is there a girl you like at school?" Kate asked. Humphrey couldn't help but be become breathless. His thoughts started running wild. Would he confess his love for her or keep it a deep dark secret? _  
_

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Well yes there is," Humphrey said.

"Can you describe her for me?" Kate asked.

"Well she's beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent and just the most amazing person in the world," Humphrey said. Kate had no idea that he was talking about her.

"Well she must be very special," Kate said.

"She is," Humphrey said, "What's the time?"

"7:30," Kate answered.

"I should probably get home," Humphrey said.

"Okay," Kate said sadly, "You can stay overnight if you want."

"Nah I'd rather not," Humphrey said walking out of Kate's room.

"Okay well bye," Kate said as Humphrey as he went out the house and walked to his car. Kate then closed the door and started smiling and said to herself, "I have a crush on Humphrey."

Arrived at home in 15 minutes and opened his front door. When he was inside he started cheering and jumping. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	6. A Day Out

Today Humphrey woke at 7am and sighed. It was Saturday. But he still got up anyway. He had shower, got changed and had breakfast. Humphrey then realised that there was sticky note at the top of his bed. It was from Kane and Bella-Rose. _"Hey brother! My Boss called and I had to go to work so sorry if I can't be at home today. Love Bell. _Kane and Humphrey had to work at Kmart and Bella-Rose had to work at Pandora's Jewels in order to have living.

"I'm home by myself so I can get started on my gym work," Humphrey said. Humphrey's house had gym upstairs directly across from the downstairs bathroom near the frontdoor. Humphrey thought since he was all alone he could work out in peace.

Humphrey started by lifting some weights and doing 30 reps of those. He then started on the sit ups and did 45 of those. Humphrey then removed his shirt so he could do the push ups. After about half-way through his push ups he heard the doorbell ring. "It's open," Humphrey said.

The wolf started walking down the hallways to find Humphrey when this wolf found Humphrey he was shocked who it was. It was Kate. "Hi Humph...OHHH!" Kate yelled, "Sorry I didn't know you had your shirt off."

"Nah it's alright," Humphrey said, "I normally work out with my shirt off anyway."

"Oh," Kate said.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey said as he grabbed his shirt.

"Well since you spent the whole night with me yesterday I'm going to spend the whole day with you," Kate explained.

"Really?" Humphrey said, "So want do you want to do?"

"Go to the mall, stay here and chill," Kate said.

"Let's go to the mall," Humphrey said.

"Okay," Kate said.

After about a 20 minute drive they arrived a Froster Mall.

"So what do you want to do first?" Humphrey asked.

"Go shopping!" Kate said.

"As in?" Humphrey asked.

"Clothes!" Kate yelled.

"No!" Humphrey exclaimed, "I'm not spending all day looking at girl's clothes."

"So what do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"Have lunch," Humphrey said.

"Okay," Kate said.

As Kate and Humphrey walked to the food court, Humphrey noticed a jewelry shop that sold a beautiful diamond chain necklace with a ruby attached to it. As soon as Kate and Humphrey found a seat Kate had to use the bathroom. This was Humphrey's chance to but the necklace for Kate as a present. Humphrey quickly dashed to the store and asked the clerk for the necklace. He was in and out of the store on 2 minutes and back at their table just before Kate came out.

"So what are we going to eat?" Kate asked.

"Before we eat, I have a present for you," Humphrey replied.

"Really?! What it is!?" Kate said excitedly.

"Close your eyes," Humphrey said.

Kate slowly closed her eyes and Humphrey got up from his seat and put the necklace on Kate.

"Open your eyes," Humphrey said.

Kate opened her eyes and looked down and saw the necklace around her neck. "Humphrey it's beautiful," Kate said.

The rest of the time spent at the mall was talking or being awkward.

When Kate and Humphrey returned to Humphrey's house, Bella-Rose and Kane were inside looking very unhappy.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"I called you like 8 times to help get Kane home because he broke his arm," said Bella-Rose, "But never answered."

"That's because I was out with Kate," Humphrey replied.

"But still you're family comes first," Bella-Rose said as she stomped upstairs.

"It's okay bro," Kane said as he walked upstairs to his sister's room.

"Should I leave?" Kate asked. Humphrey completely forgot she was there.

"No it's fine," Humphrey said.

Bella-Rose soon came back downstairs. "Sorry I thought that you read the note I left in your room."

"I did," Humphrey said.

"Really?" said Bella-Rose "Cause it said on the back I'll call you.

"I just started working-out and then Kate came over and we went to the mall," Humphrey said.

"You didn't even check the note?" Bella-Rose said.

"No," Humphrey said.

"You are so inconsiderate and you only care about yourself," Bella-Rose said, "I HATE YOU!"

When Bella-Rose said this it made Humphrey's heart ache and his chest hurt. Bella-Rose soon stormed upstairs again.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine," Humphrey said. Kate knew Humphrey wasn't fine because he was on the verge of tears.

"You know you can stay over my house if you want," Kate said.

"No I'll be fine," Humphrey said.

"Well it's getting late so I'm gonna get going," Kate said as she walked to her car.

As soon as Kate left, Humphrey went to his room and sat down against his bed and started crying.

He felt like his world was falling apart and he lost one of his family members.

This was the best and worst day of his life.


	7. A Lunch Date Gone Wrong

Humphrey woke up on Sunday morning still feeling miserable. He walked out of his room and saw his sister but she completely ignored him. Humphrey felt like he would never regain his sister's love or trust. It was already before Bella-Rose left for work. Kane and Humphrey were left alone in silence. "I'm gonna go over Shakey's house if its okay with you," Kane said.

"Yeah okay," Humphrey replied. So Kane walked out the door to go to Shakey's place. This left Humphrey alone. He felt as if his whole family and turned their backs on him and he was shut out. The next thing he knew his phone was ringing. It was Kate. "Hello," Humphrey said.

"Hi Humphrey," Kate said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Do you want to have lunch at that new cafe, Cafe Sol?" Kate asked.

Humphrey istantly got out of his sad mood. "Yeah sure, what time?" Humphrey replied.

"At about 2pm," Kate said.

"I'll be there," Humphrey replied.

"Great," Kate said as she hung up the phone. Humphrey then was super excited for his "date". He realised he needed to wait a long time because it was 9:30am. this gave him enough time to get dressed in his casual clothes.

==5 HOURS LATER==

Humphrey had started to drive to the cafe expecting to see Kate there. When he arrived there Kate was already and Humphrey was really happy. Humphrey evetually found a parking spot and walked over to Kate. "Hey Humphrey," Kate said.

"Hi Kate," Humphrey said, "So, is this the cafe?"

"Yep," Kate said. Humphrey then walked over to front of the cafe door and opened it.

"Ladies first," Humphrey said.

"Such a gentleman," Kate said. As soon as Kate and Humphrey found a table a waiter came and served.

"Hello sir, mad'am and what would you like?" said the waiter.

"Can I ge-" Humphrey stopped because he realised his waiter was Garth.

"Oh it's you and you," Garth realised Kate was in the other chair.

"What do you want loser?" Garth asked.

"A hot chocolate and caribou sandwich," Humphrey said.

"And you beautiful?"

"A green tea latte and garden salad," Kate said.

"Okay then you will need wait patiently for your order," Garth said. This gave Humphrey and Kate enough time to talk.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't think you would come after what happened yesterday," Kate said.

"Well my sister and I haven't been talking," Humphrey said.

"I feel like this my fault," Kate said, "Cause I'm the one who wanted to spend the day with you."

"It's not your fault," Humphrey said, "I was being ignorant."

Soon after Garth walked out with Kate and Humphrey's drinks.

"Here you go miss," Garth said as he put down Kate's drink.

"Here you go l-" Garth didn't finish what he was saying because he spilt Humphrey's drink on him.

"AHH, HOT!" Humpheey screamed.

"Whoops! I'll go get you a different drink," Garth said with an evil smirk. Soon enough he went away.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Humphrey said, "Things arent going my way are they?"

Kate giggled a little. "Not really," Kate said.

"I think we should get going," Humphrey said, "I think Garth's doing this on purpose."

"Yeah sure we can leave," Kate said as she walked over to the cafe doors. Kate and Humphrey both walked out of the cafe together but Humphrey realised Kate's car wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey where's your car?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh I walked," Kate replied.

"Do you want spend the day at my place?" Humphrey asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Kate said as she started walking over to Humphrey's car. They both got into Humphrey's car and drove off. After about 15 minutes they reached the Jameson residents.

"Your house seems really big," Kate said as she walked inside.

"You can just leave your jacket there," Humphrey said. When Kate removed her jacket, Humphrey realised she was wearing a t-shirt with'Tonight Alive' on it.

"You like Tonight Alive?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah I love them!" Kate replied. Kate then realised Humphrey's basement which had a grand piano, 2 acoustic guitars and drum kit.

"Do you play instruments?" Kate asked as she walked downstairs to the basement.

"Yeah we do," Humphrey said realising Kate was already downstairs.

"Which one do you play?" Kate asked.

"One of the guitars and piano," Humphrey replied.

"Can you play something for me?" Kate asked.

"I guess so," Humphrey replied as he picked up one of the guitars and sat in one of the chairs. He put _Sirens by Cher Lloyd _and started playing his guitar. As well as playing the guitar he started singing. Kate was lost in his beautiful voice and guitar playing to even care what was going on. She was so mesmorised by his performance that she was so sad when it ended.

"So how was that?" Humphrey asked.

"It.. was..amazing!" Kate replied. Kate then saw what time it was and realised she had better get going.

"Well I should get going," Kate said.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Humphrey asked.

"That would be nice," Kate replied. They both walked out into the driveway and got in the car. Ten minutes had already passed and Humphrey had reached Kate's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate asked

"Yeah for sure," Humphrey replied. Humphrey drove off being really excited for what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
